


Studious

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Introspection, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Devil May Cry 4, Short One Shot, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Nero might not have the same education as some of the more pompous citizens, but he'll always keep his street smarts.





	Studious

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "mindless."

Academics had never been Nero’s strongest suit, not seeing the point of memorizing bygone dates, yet he utterly devoured the equipment manuals. Math fluctuated, as he knew the reason of knowing the limit of an Exceed’s propellant and measurements for parts replacement, although he did struggle a bit on figuring out the caliber he wanted for his gun. Physical repetition was something Nero also hated, but if it meant getting better on muscle memory of swordplay, he’ll suffer through it with the other cadets and under Credo’s watchful eye.  
  
At least he couldn’t be accused of being a complete knucklehead.


End file.
